


Undertow

by NeoVenus22



Category: Point Pleasant
Genre: Gen, Leap For Prompts Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon they'll all be pulled under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertow

He's not here to instigate, really. Plant some seeds. Water them if he must. Stir the pot in this stupid, sleepy little New Jersey Shore town. Christina needs to know love first. She needs to know abandonment from a businessman father whose clients are more important than his flesh and blood. She needs to know about heartbreak from ambitionless high school boys that will leave her as soon as a nicer pair of legs comes along. (A tip he's learned over the years: if he's cheating on someone else to be with you, odds are good he'll cheat on you, too.) She needs to know loss from a cute little family that isn't as perfect as it seems. They will all grow to love her a tiny bit, to be seduced by her innocence and that sad smile of hers, and then they will cast her aside, one by one, signing that dotted line and sealing their own fate.

The best part of all of this is that Boyd doesn't have to do a damn thing for this to happen. Human nature. They'll ruin themselves, and they'll drag Christina under in the process, and all he has to do is nudge a little. And then sit back and watch.

He loves the predictability of humanity. Good intentions, followed by inevitable self-destruction. Christina, for her part, will fight it. Pretend she doesn't have a destiny, pretend she isn't built for this, pretend she's the sweet girl they all think. But she can't change who she is.

Just like Boyd can't change who he is, can't pretend he isn't drawn to chaos. Christina leaves little ripples of it everywhere she goes, completely unaware of this. When she starts becoming aware... when she starts trying... it's going to be a whirlpool, a typhoon, a tsunami. And he's going to be dragged right into the thick of it. He's going to drown in it. And he's going to love it.


End file.
